


remember to tip your waitstaff

by echoedvoices



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: COVID 19, Fluff, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedvoices/pseuds/echoedvoices
Summary: Penelope Howell-Lester surprises her dads with breakfast in bed!
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	remember to tip your waitstaff

Sunlight began to peak through the flowy curtains of a young child’s bedroom. Dew and mild frost coated the window. Spring was fighting to emerge as the dominate season, but remnants of the colder months still remained. A small yawn broke the silence of the warm room, filled with toys, books, and stuffed animals. A small girl swung her tiny legs over the side of the bed and stepped over to her windowsill. 

“I wish I could go back to school today” the gentle voice whispered while looking out onto the town. 

Penelope loved school. She missed her friends. Heck, at this point, she even missed her teachers. Even Miss Julia, who gave her a tardy mark for coming in late from recess. But now, she has two new teachers. Two teachers she loves dearly but has quickly realized just how chaotic they are. Schools are closed due to the virus and now her dads are her educators for the time being. Every morning the three of them would walk hand in hand to the nearby café for breakfast and then off to school. Even that has changed. They haven’t been to Annie’s Café in days. It was Penelope’s favorite way to start her day. It was her routine. Her dads would even let her place her own breakfast order, granted it wasn’t too loaded down with sugar. However, she knew on days when Daddy had to work early and it was just her and Papa, that rule went completely out the window. 

Penelope smiled and quickly scurried over to her desk, grabbing a large sheet of paper and colored markers. After scribbling some words and little flower drawings on the paper, she rolled it up and placed it in her school bag. She softly padded down the hallway to her dads room. She opened the door to hear the gentle snoring to make sure they were still asleep. She closed the door ever so carefully and made her way into the kitchen. She made a mental checklist of everything she would need. After scouring the kitchen and finding the hidden box of cereal that Daddy has to hide from Papa, she loaded up her bag and made her way back to her dads room, grabbing a tiny vase of flowers on the way. 

Penelope reentered the room and was glad to find they were still sleeping even though a more substantial amount of light was pouring in. She quietly emptied the contents of her bag onto the nearest bedside table. She had to suppress a giggle when Daddy let out a rather loud snort. She arranged the dishes, glassware, and the little vase of flowers just like at Annie’s. She unrolled the little poster she made and hung it up on the dresser facing the bed. As she was placing the poster, she accidentally knocked a book onto the floor and it rang throughout the room with a blunt thud.

“What’s happened?” Phil jostled awake, clearly startled and a bit disorientated. Dan began to stir. Over the years, Dan’s gotten used to his husband’s sleep talk and not much can wake him now. Penelope laughed at the surprise on her Papa’s face and messy hair. Dan’s eyes opened when he heard his daughter’s laugh and began to sit up.

“Penn?” Phil called out as he reached for his glasses. 

“It’s me, Papa. Good Morning!” Penelope walked over to give him a giant hug. Dan, now fully awake, is feeling fully jealous.

“Oi! Doesn’t your dear old dad get one of those too?” Dan said with a smile and pouty lip. Phil pulled her up onto the bed so she can reach her tiny arms around Dan. “This is really better than any alarm to wake up to.” He gave her a snuggly bear hug.

Phil looked over at the table to see the little breakfast arrangement that Penelope had set up. 

“What is all of this, baby girl?” Phil inquired. 

Penelope sat cross legged by Dan’s knees, cupping her tiny hands in her lap. “Well, I figured since we can’t go to Annie’s, I am here to welcome you to Penny’s Café!” she said with a flourish. She gestured to the hand drawn sign saying “Welcome to Penny’s Café” with the flowers and hearts.

Dan turned to look at Phil with eyes nearly filling with tears. He was stunned by how much love and compassion one little girl had the capacity to hold. Phil’s smile was ear to ear. “Well, Miss Penny, is it? What’s on your menu for today?” 

“Today, I have super sugary Shreddies and cold, fresh orange juice!”

Phil shot Dan a look of betrayal after being told the previous night they were all out.

“We will take three orders, please. Would the fine proprietor care to join us for a lovely breakfast?” Dan asked with a little boop on her nose. Penelope giggle and began making short work of pouring their cereal and handing them each a glass of orange juice.

The three of them ate breakfast, talked and joked. Penelope really felt some semblance of normalcy, even though she was sat upon her fathers’ bed instead of in a bustling shop. When the trio had finished, Penelope started clearing out the dishes. 

“Where do you think she got the cleaning bug from? Phil mused. 

“Sure as hell not from you!” Dan said as he playfully swatted Phil with a pillow.

Penelope came back into the room and said she was gonna go start in on her assignments.  
“Wait, wait. What about our bill?” Phil smiled at the rosy checked little angel. 

“Oh, well first time customers are on the house and I imagine I’ll be seeing the lot of you around here again.” She said with a smile. Dan nodded his head at Phil and Phil reached into his bedside table to get his wallet. He fished out a couple of notes and handed them to Penny. 

“Here’s your tip, Miss. Invest it into the business!” Phil said handing the money to an overjoyed Penelope.

“Thank you, thank you!” she yelled as she hugged both of her dads super tight. She made her way off the bed and bounced out of the room. 

Dan was still nothing but smiles as he watched the door shut. He snuggled in closer to his husband. “What do you reckon we did to raise someone like that? He asked as he planted a small kiss to Phil’s neck,

“I don’t know, love. But the real question is, are you ready to do it all over again” Phil hummed.

Dan sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, his smile growing too wide to contain.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was stared at the beginning of lockdown and is a little way of helping me find normalcy. I let it sit unfinished as I lost my mom 3 months ago and parent!phan was a little hard to write. I hope you enjoyed this. Parent!phan is so special to me and I am proud this is my first one!


End file.
